Talk:Link VS Isaac/@comment-38427595-20191223120555
I know this is about two years late, but ever since I first read this fight, it bugged me...a lot. Despite the votes and some of the praise in the comments section, I think the result is completely wrong, Isaac is downplayed, and the addition of Majora Mask gear doesn't make logical sense for a Link still using all of the OoT gear and supposedly being the OoT Link. And...honestly, even if we use the Majora's Mask gear, by the scaling I understand (and what I agree with because there's some very iffy WoG statements about Majora's Mask), it shouldn't even matter. Isaac's power should actually MATCH the Fierce Diety, not be utterly defeated by it. Isaac has forcefield abilities as well, so while Nayru's Love allowed Link to block attacks, Isaac had options to do the same. In fact he had a handful with the Djinn, and along with that ways to actually buff Defenses and lower Attack for Link, making attacks less effective even without a shield up. Farore's Wind allowing Link to teleport doesn't actually seem that amazing since he needs to drop waypoints with it first, but Isaac ALSO has a teleport Psynergy, which should give him movement options just the same. You meantion Linkn being faster...but I didn't see a refrence to speed to explain that. Plus, again, Isaac can augment speed, boosting his own, cutting Links, certain abilities can even cause Link to be entirely immobilized like the Ground Djinn. There's also the fact Psynergy plays by Jojo rules, that people who aren't Adepts can't see Psynergy, and are frequently surprised when these attacks happen. Link's fighting blind against a lot of what Isaac has to offer, the Lens of Truth MIGHT be able to see Psynergy, but even if it does that's a magic toll Link needs to even fight properly, ontop of using other spells and maintaining the Nayru's Love. Extra worse since Isaac has attacks that steal energy from his opponents to restore his own, abilities that restore his energy, AND items to restore his energy. Meanwhile Link really only has items. He can probably tap Link for Magic and still have Psynergy left to go. And you kinda neglect the sheer power of something like the Golden Sun, leaving that with Isaac is no small deal, it was a power source that, when full, was both 'limitless power' and was what made the Golden Sun universe. The Wise One leaving that with Isaac is pretty substantical, and that's AFTER attacks like Iris that blow up stars. Yet you only mention it once in passing. And you claim Isaac has versatility...but don't really mention it much more. Isaac has STUPID amounts of versatility. Healing powers, elemental powers, curses, summoning allies, summoning huge attacks, summong death itself, attacks that ignore defenses, a time stop, invisibility, teleporting, energy stealing, ect, ect. You only mention a FEW abilities he has, and don't even bring them up in the conclusion at all. And...that downplay of Isaac's experience, skill, and ability. He single-handedly won Colisso against hearvily armored and well trained swordsmen who were allowed to bring weapons and gear likes explosives into the arena. And the teamwork? He was the leader for the major foes he battled against, he was calling the shots ontop of being a jack-of-all trades who does DPS, support, AND healing all on his own. Yet you make it sound like he's useless without the gang being there. He's more formitable than this. He's clearly fought foes similar in style and power to Link, yet you only compliment Link fighting 'magic users', which Isaac is technically Psychic but that's niether here nor there. If I am brutally honest, this is bad. Really bad. A lot of information is left out or glossed over, the final conclusion is rushed, Link's abilities and gear feel wanked in how useful you claim they'll be while Isaacs are neglected or downplayed, some of the stats are pulled from nowhere for the final comparison, and you even pull things OoT Link shouldn't have...and even if he did proabably shouldn't net him the win still. Your jokes about bias just add a sour taste in the end, because I think you've completely gotten this fight wrong and done a poor job...I genuinely believe Link lacks the arsenal or power for this one, and the Fairy Boy wouldn't be able to handle the Golden Boy.